Sick Days
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: When you're sick you need a Doctor. Fortunately, Rose Tyler has one. Fluffiness!


**The Muse tells me I should write more fluff. This is good because I'm not sure I'm capable of forming a decent plot. Thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed or favorited or whatever. I love you all! Enjoy.**

**Sick Days**

Rose awoke to a splitting headache and a horrible sore throat. She didn't move from where she lay in her bed, fearing that if she did she might collapse on the floor. She couldn't remember feeling like this yesterday. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember feeling this awful in her entire life. She moved to adjust her pillow and decided against it, feeling it was not worth the sharp pain in her side. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her face. She most definitely would not be running today.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Rose? You awake?" The door opened and the Doctor walked over to a motionless Rose who was staring up at the ceiling. She looked at him and sneezed loudly. "Sorry." She said with a small sniffle. "Rose, I think you're sick." He said, putting a hand to her forehead. "No, really? What gave it away?" She said dramatically. _Funny. She could still be sarcastic when she was sick._

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it up and down over Rose's body. "Yup, you're definitely sick." He said, putting the screwdriver away. "I know what you need! You need tea, soup, a movie aaaaand, a Doctor." He said with a smile. Rose seemed a little unsure about all that. Really she thought she might need medicine more than a movie, but he was trying to help so she let him.

As the Doctor bounded off to the kitchen to find tea and soup, Rose curled into the pillows and attempted to go back to sleep. Her nose was all stuffed up and she couldn't breathe which made sleeping increasingly hard. The Doctor came back with the tea which was a weird purple color. Rose wondered how safe this was to drink. She took a sip and almost spit it out. It was terribly disgusting. She forced herself to swallow. Upon doing so, her head instantly cleared. She decided to keep drinking the tea, despite the fact that it was repulsive. She thought it was best to be polite and she rather liked the fact that she could breathe again.

The Doctor handed Rose a rather large bowl of soup. This actually looked decent. She ate some and felt her headache dissipate. "Doctor, where did you get this? It's delicious!" Rose asked, eating more of the soup. "Really? You think so?" He was smiling. "Yeah, where'd you get it?" The Doctor was grinning. "I made it." He stated proudly. "_You _made this?" She asked in disbelief. She had never once seen the Doctor cook. They never made anything more complex than tea and toast while on the TARDIS. _Maybe we should start…might save us from "immersing ourselves in the culture" on a few of those planets. _Rose thought, thinking of some of the things she had eaten while travelling with the Doctor.

The Doctor watched as Rose sat in bed eating the soup. He sat down next to her, moving her over a little in the process. The Doctor rummaged around in his pocket and finally pulled out a DVD. "How did you-" Rose started, but was cut off by the Doctor's answer: "Time Lord science," to which Rose nodded fondly. He hopped off the bed and put the movie in. "What movie did you get?" Rose asked as the Doctor sat back down. "Dunno. I just went and found a movie I thought would be scary. Haven't watched a scary movie in awhile." The TARDIS turned off the lights and the movie played. "Paranormal Activity? I heard this was-" "Shhhh!" The Doctor said with a finger over his lips. Rose suppressed a giggle.

They watched in silence. Well, he watched in silence. Rose wasn't really watching. She was curled into his side watching the movie out of the corner of her eye. This was definitely _not_ the Doctor's intention. He had definitely not purposely picked a scary movie so that Rose would be more inclined to bury her face in his chest. Nope, Time Lord's are _not_ into that sort of thing. _Weeelll, they're not into that sort of thing if the person isn't Rose Tyler._ But the person _was_ Rose Tyler and the Doctor _was_ into it, very much so. Rose turned to watch the movie again, gripping the Doctor's hand whenever something jumped out. The Doctor would never admit it in a million years, but this movie was scary. It was so scary that it wasn't just Rose not watching, the Doctor would shut his eyes whenever something happened. It was so scary that a Time Lord, the most powerful person in the universe, was curled up in fear with his human companion. His human companion who he had just now remembered was sick. _Poor dear, maybe she's not scared, maybe she's just cold_. He wrapped the blanket around her and she snuggled more into his side, laying her head against his shoulder. _Guess that was it_.

The movie ended and Rose looked up sleepily. "Oh," She said looking at their position. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "It's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to…you know..." He gestured to their situation. Rose looked up at him looking slightly annoyed. _What? He didn't like cuddling? Lies._ "But I mean, not that I mind." He added hastily seeing her expression. He really did like Rose being curled up next to him but he didn't know if her action had been intentional. Apparently they had.

"Well, I'm off to bed then." The Doctor said bounding happily out the door. "G'night." Rose said, yawning sleepily. She turned out the lights and trudged back over to her bed. She hadn't been laying down for two minutes when she heard the Doctor scream like a little girl. She ran out of her room to find him backed up against the wall looking terrified. "What happened?" Rose asked nervously. "I thought I saw…I swear that shadow moved." She looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Doctor, I think that movie was a little too scary for you." He looked offended. "Ha! Nothing scares me! Weeelll, maybe a Jackie Tyler face-slap but I think everyone's scared of those. Well of course there are Daleks and the Time War and losing the TARDIS…" He had started to ramble. He always did that when he was nervous. "And the thing that scares me the most is losing Rose Tyler 'cause I'm not sure what I'd do without her."

Rose stared at him blankly. She assumed he must have started talking to himself. _He probably didn't_ _actually say that_. "If Rose weren't here, I think I'd be dead. Yup, I love Rose." _Yeah, he most certainly would not have said that_._ These crazy fantasies must be getting pretty real_. She blinked hard. He was still there. "So nothing scares you?" She asked. "Rose, don't you ever pay any attention? I just listed everything in the universe I'm scared of." He stepped closer. "I'm really scared I'll lose you. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

Rose tried miserably to keep tears from falling from her eyes. She stared up at him. "You don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere." She said, holding his hand. "Doctor, I love you and you're never ever in a million years going to get rid of me. In fact, you'll have to throw me out kicking and screaming if you want to get rid of me." He looked down at her and decided that it would happen now. He would actually do it. He was going to kiss Rose Tyler. And he did.

Rose was too shocked to do anything. _Was this actually happening? Was he really kissing her? If he actually was, he was _really_ good at doing it._ Rose figured she should probably respond so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He sighed against her lips, his breath ghosting over her skin rather wonderfully. She could have sworn he had whispered her name in that sigh. The way he did it sounded like he was in awe. He didn't want to be a tease but he was starting to run out of air and as much as he would have loved to continue, the room was starting to spin.

Rose was smiling. "You don't have to be afraid of-" She was cut off by a violent sneeze. "Oh yeah…I forgot I was sick. Sorry 'bout that…snogging you, I mean. I probably got you sick." The Doctor thought this over for a moment. "Nah, I'll be fine. Well, time for bed." He said walking off down the hall. "Oh and Rose, might want to come with me…I saw a rather large spider in your room earlier. Wouldn't want you to get scared." She looked at him skeptically. "I'll be fine." He whirled around, his eyes wide. "NO! Pleeeeease! Rose, c'mon." He begged. _Oh sure. Nothing scares a Time Lord. Except for _Paranormal Activity. "Fine." She said, trying to act like she didn't want to but smiling anyway.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran down the hall after telling the TARDIS to shut off all the lights. "Why are we running?" Rose asked, giggling. "Because something's chasing us!" He said loudly. They burst through the door of the Doctor's bedroom and jumped on the bed as if it would save them from whatever was "chasing" them. The flung the covers over their heads and waited for their imaginary monster to find them, but it never did. Rose wound up in the Doctor's arms, curled expertly into his side while he slept. She heard him sniffle in his sleep and knew that she would have to make him soup tomorrow. Although she wasn't sure hers would taste any good.

**I could really use tea, soup and someone to watch scary movies with. I have the nastiest head-cold which was the inspiration for this plotless story. :D**

**Please review. Reviews mean so very much to me. I'm sort of obsessed with reading your feedback.**


End file.
